The present invention relates to conveyors, and, more particularly, to a conveyor including a device for bridging gaps in the conveyor.
In many conveyor systems, there are gaps at points along the conveyor. These gaps may be found at curves in the conveyor line, at the delivery end of the conveyor, or between sections of a continuous in-line conveyor. The main problem with these gaps is that shorter articles being carried on the conveyor may not be able to span the gap.
Prior art devices have been developed to aid in the transition of articles over such gaps in a conveyor system. These devices typically employ idler rollers or power-driven rollers to bridge the gap. However, such devices often create a serious hazard for an operator who may get his finger, hand, or clothing drawn between the gap-bridging roller and the conveyor.